Bad Girls Deserve Love Too
by SaiiTheHedgehog
Summary: A brand new hedgehog moves to Station Square and she's going to turn the town upside down. Friends will fight with one another, family members will betray one another, and some might not live to see the end of it. Rated M for lots of Lemons!
1. Strong Hearts Break Faster

"Bad Girls Deserve Love Too"

by: SaiixShadow

Ages:

**Saii Rose (OC)- 17**

**Shadow The Hedgehog- 21**

**Sonic The Hedgehog-20**

**Silver The Hedgehog-21**

**Amy Rose-15**

**Cream The Rabbit-12**

**Rouge The Bat- 19**

**Tails The Fox- 13**

**Knuckles The Echidna- 22**

**Scourge The Hedgehog- 20**

**Dr. Eggman- 46**

-[This is my first story EVER, so don't hate. I would like if you r&r. The Sonic Team does **NOT** belong to me. Saii **BELONGS TO ME COMPLETELY.** So here it goes, I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter ^_^ ]-

* * *

There she was, laying on the floor of her bathroom. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

'How could he do this to me..?' she thought to herself as she remained motionless on the ground right next to the bathtub.

It was all just too much. She wasn't a weak person, she didn't give up easily, but after seeing what she had seen earlier she just didn't want to continue on with her life.

There she was, walking along to the house of her beloved. Holding an unopened envelope in her right hand she hurried to her boyfriend's house before it was dark. Right as she was approaching his house, she noticed the car right in front of his yard. She found this strange because she knew that her lover didn't know anyone with a car, or at least that's what he wanted her to think. As she got closer to the small blue and black house she began to hear strange noises. As she got even closer she began to figure out what they were, she knew those noises. She herd moaning as she approached the front door. She felt her heart sink. She already knew what was going on. Her lover was a rebel, he himself had told her that she should never EVER trust him the way she did. She knew deep down that he was bad for her, but she was in love with him. That rebel had stolen her heart. As she opened the lock with the spare key that he had given her, she closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip still with her eyes closed as she opened the door. What she feared was true, there was her lover, her rebel, on the couch almost naked with another female. The lips of her boyfriend were kissing the lips of another female. She knew the female, that was his former love interest. Even tho he explained to her many many times that he didn't feel anything for her she always felt he was lying. Tears began to ran down her cheeks as she looked at them. At that exact moment, the black & blue hedgehog looked at her. He was more shocked than her. He quickly got up & ran to the door.

"it's not what it looks like." the male hedgehog said to her as she just stood there.

She decided that she had enough. She was already tired of all the things that had happened between them, she was tired of not trusting the rebel. She threw the envelope on the floor & just ran. Tears began to run down the cheeks of the male hedgehog as he looked down. The female hedgehog that had been with him just got up. She scoffed and grabbed her belongings.

"Bye fucker." She said with a content smile on her face, she knew her job was done.

He knelled down to grab the envelope and quickly began to read it, he fell to the floor as he read the last part.

It said: "You are my everything, if I don't have you then I don't deserve anything. I don't want to live without you." He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and just ran out the door. The hours passed as he looked for her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

She closed her eyes as she was done remembering. The pain was just too much. She felt weak, she felt horrible. She literally felt like someone was just ripping and pulling her heart apart. She wiped her tears with her gloveless hand and got up. She knew she had to live this town, she had to go somewhere else. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her cellphone, she turned it on and noticed that she had some unheard voice messages. She knew they were from him.. so she decided to just ignore them. She quickly dialed a number hoping that that person would pick up.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the phone call.

"A...Amy." a sad voice said sniffling.

"Saii! Is that you? What happened? What's wrong?" said the teen hedgie.

"Can.. can I please stay a couple of days with you.. please?." Saii said as she began to cry loudly.

"Of course sweetie, you know you can come whenever you want!" Said Amy Rose with a soft, caring voice.

"Okay.. ill be there tomorrow. Ill try to get there early, cause I really don't want to stay here longer." Said Saii as she tried to stop crying so Amy wouldn't ask again what was wrong.

"Okay.. but if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just call me." Amy replied.

"Okay, well, ill see you tomorrow Amy. Bye." She said as she quickly hang up on Amy. She laid down on her small pink and black bed and quickly fell asleep.

Saii woke up early that morning. It was only 6:12 am. She looked over to the alarm clock and quickly got up. She took a backpack and began to pack everything she might need and did need while she stayed at Amy's house. She took some clothes, pairs of shoes, her beauty essentials and everything else she used daily, like her toothbrush and hairbrush. She decided that she finally had everything she needed. She took her iPhone charger and but it in the backpack. She zipped it up and put it on the edge of the bed. She went into the closet and chose the clothes she would be wearing today. She put on a black and dark gray tube top, with a short black miniskirt and knee high black boots. She put on her gloves, and did her hair. She began to do her makeup, she didn't need much, she only applied some eyeliner and mascara, and a bit of lipgloss. She looked over at the clock and saw it was already 8:35 am. She quickly took her backpack and her purse and ran to the door. She locked the door of her house and quickly ran to her car. Her car was a Bentley Vitesse Rose. The car was a light pink color, and the inside was customized especially as she wanted it. The seats were made of leather. They were a dark pink color with black designs. It was truly her dream vehicle. She opened the back door and put her things inside. She closed the back door and got in the front door. She put the key in the ignition and herd as the engine came alive. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses she had in the cupholder of the car and she put them on. She smiled a bit as she bit her bottom lip and began to drive along. Even tho she was going at about 80 MPH she was a cautious driver. She had excellent vision and was always paying attention while driving. She turned on the radio, and 'Misery', by Maroon 5, began to play. She turned up the volume as she started to sing along, hitting every note. In about 30 minutes she began to see Station Square. She smiled softly as she saw Amy's house. It wasn't that hard to find it, even tho she hadn't visited Amy in AGES. Her house was a light pink color, with a white door and white designs. She parked her car in front of the small pink house and got out. She took her bag and walked up to he front door. She knocked on the door and looked around. She didn't really know anyone there, only Amy. This was almost a brand new world for her. Saii then heard the door open. Amy smiled brightly as she saw Saii, she quickly gave her one of her death hugs.

"SAII! OH MY GOODNESS!." Amy said loudly as she continued to hug the hot pink hedgehog.

"Ahh... can't... breathe.." Saii said as Amy just continued to hug her.

"OH!. Sorry, I do that a lot now." Amy said as she let go of her.

"Come in Saii." Amy said as she grabbed her bag and walked with her inside. She walked Saii to the room that would be her bedroom for the next couple of weeks.

"Here's your room! I stayed up ALL night just so I could get it ready for you."

The room was a light yellow color. Saii absolutely hated the color, but she was a guest and she wasn't going to act like a spoiled brat. Amy was being to nice to her by letting her stay with her anyways. Saii put her things on the small bed. The bed was quite smaller than her bed back home. It had a pink and yellow comforter over it and a soft while pillow. Saii sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amy... I'm sorry... but I really want to be alone right now.." Saii said quietly as she looked down.

"Don't be sorry, i'm here if you need me. But I had invited some of my friends over today for movie night, so I hope you don't mind meeting them." Amy replied as she rubbed Saii's back.

"Em... okay.. But just don't expect me to act like something I'm not." Saii said to Amy as she looked up at her.

"No, no Saii. Be yourself." Amy said cheerfully as she began to exit the room. "Just be ready by 5:30 pm." Amy said to her as she had exited the room.

Saii layed down on the bed & looked up at the ceiling. A small tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't a happy-go-lucky hedgehog like Amy, she was quite the opposite. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find someone that was like her, or that would love her the way she was. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted away.

She was awoken a few hours later. She heard some loud music coming from one of the other rooms in the house. She got up and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was already 4:50 pm. She jumped as she noticed the time. She ran to the bathroom in her room and quickly turned on the shower. She took off her clothes as she waited for the water to get warmer. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She hugged her curves as she smirked a bit looking at her reflection. She was heartbroken inside, but she did love herself on the outside. She thought her insides were just the ugliest thing in the world tho. She had been the villain in the past. It wasn't until Amy helped her get out of that path that Saii realized what she was doing was wrong. And when she met her rebel everything changed. She didn't want to be the villain, she wanted to be a mother and have a family with the man that she loved. But everything was ruined now. She knew that would never happen. She got into the shower. The water started to fall on her and run down her body. She sighed in relief as she felt the warm water help her feel a bit better. She grabbed some shampoo and began to wash her long quills. She washed the soap out of her body and her quills and quickly got out. She put a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.

_**(With Amy.)**_

Amy was playing loud music as she decorated her living room. She was blowing up balloons and running all over the house trying to get everything ready for the night. She knew that having some people over might help Saii feel better. She expected that Saii was sad because something had happened with the person she loved. Amy despised him. She knew he would only hurt her, but Saii didn't listen to her. Amy walked into her bedroom and grabbed some DVD'S from one of her drawers. She put the discs on the living room table, along with some chips, dip, popcorn and sodas. At that exact moment she herd a knock on the door. It was 5:20pm, but she still wasn't expecting anyone to be there earlier than 5:30. She walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled as she saw her friend Silver standing in front of her. The silver furred hedgehog looked at the pink hedgie and hugged her.

"Hi Ames, I hope you don't mind me getting here earlier than expected." Silver said.

"No, it's okay. I was just done getting everything ready for you guys." Amy replied to Silver. "Come in." Amy grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled him inside of her house.

Silver smiled as he looked around. He always loved movie night with his friends, but this time it was different. It was at Amy's house. Usually it was at Tales house, since he had more space than any of the others.

"Hey Amy, could I use your bathroom real quick?" Silver asked to the pink hedgehog.

"Sure, just go down the hall, enter the room with the yellow and white door and then the bathroom is on the right of that room." Amy replied to him.

"Okay, thanks Amy." Silver said as he began to walk down the hall.

Silver reached the door, he slowly opened it and his eyes opened up widely. He saw the hot pink hedgehog sitting on the bed, doing her makeup while she looked into a mirror. His heart stopped. She reminded him of Amy in so many ways. The hot pink hedgehog noticed that someone was looking at her and she gave a soft smile. She got up from her bed and walked over to the silver hedgie. She smiled as she got even closer to him. She extended her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Saii. And you are?" Saii said still waiting for him to shake her hand.

"Uh... I'm... uh... Silver." Silver finally noticed her extended hand and he shook it. He began to blush furiously as he noticed that she was looking right at him.

She was beautiful. Her fur was a hot pink color, a bit darker than Amy's. She had long quills that reached her waist. Her bangs were dyed black and they covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were a strange yet beautiful raspberry color. Her figure was perfect. Her breast were just like Rouge's. The clothes that she was wearing just seem to hug and fit her curves perfectly. She had on a black and white t-shirt with tight jean shorts and black converse.

"It's nice to meet you Silver." She giggled a bit as she looked down at Silver's hand. He was still shaking her hand.

Silver realized this and he let go of her hand.

"Sorry." Silver said.

"It's okay." Saii smiled.

'Wow... she's so pretty! I've never seen anyone like her before.' Silver thought to himself as he continued to look at Saii.

_**(Saii's P.O.V)**_

There I was, doing my makeup as I heard someone open the door of my room slowly. Thinking it was Amy I just continued to do what I was doing, I looked over at the silver hedgie and bit my bottom lip.

'He's so gorgeous' I thought to myself as I just continued to do my makeup.

After a little bit I just decided to get up. I walked to him slowly, we greeted and after a bit I was becoming attracted to the silver furred hedgehog. Not as in love, but as in a lustful attraction. I found him adorable, but he just seemed too nice. That's what I thought.

"So Silver, why are you in my room?" I asked as I began to get even closer to him.

"Uh... I... don't remember..." Silver said as he kept his eyes on me and started to blush.

"Hehehe. Your blushing." I said as our bodies were now pushing against one another.

"Uhhhh... uh... sorry. Your just so beautiful... You make me nervous." Silver said to me as he blushed even more.

"Hehe, sorry." I said as I walked away. I was playing hard to get.

(_**Silver's P.O.V)**_

'God she's so cute.. why am I blushing?. What's going on?' I thought to myself as I noticed Saii getting closer to me. She pushed her body up to mine. Our faces were so closed together, that if I moved a bit our lips would meet.

She backed away from me and began to walk back to her bed. She sat down on the edge. I just kept looking at her, and then I remembered why I went into her room.

"Oh! I remember now. Uh.. can I use your bathroom?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head, trying to not look at her.

Saii noticed this and she giggled. GOD! Her giggle is so adorable.

"Sure, it's right over there." She said as she pointed over to the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I closed it and locked it. As I walked over, my foot got caught on something and I fell over. When I looked down at my feet to notice what had made me trip my eyes widened. It was a black and pink lacy thong. A massive nosebleed came after that and I just blacked out on the bathroom floor.

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Amy realized that she never told Silver that she had company over and that he should knock. She ran over to Saii's room and opened the door.

"Saii?" Amy asked as she looked at Saii.

"Yes?" Saii said as she continued to brush her quillls.

"Um... is Silver in the bathroom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's been in there for a while now." Saii replied to Amy's question.

At that moment, they herd a knock at the door.

Amy quickly excused herself and ran over to the door.

"Hey babe." Sonic said as he kissed his pink girlfriend on the cheek.

"SONIC!" Amy said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ahhh too tight babe." He said as Amy gently let go.

"Sorry. I have to learn to control my hugs." She said to him.

Sonic and Amy walked inside and everyone started to get there in a couple of minutes. Rouge and Knuckles got there hand in hand and Tails and Cream walked in smiling. Everyone was in the living room talking, and mingling. Sonic looked around and asked

"Hey, where's Shadow?" the cerulean hedgehog asked as everyone looked around.

"He's always late. Don't worry." The white bat replied to his question as she played with her boyfriend's fingers.

* * *

-[HERE'S THE 1st CHAPTER! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you could give me some advise, please do. Review fairly, but no harsh reviews please. Im just starting out & im learning as i go ^_^ -Saii]-


	2. The Begining?

"Bad Girls Deserve Love Too." (Chapter 2)

-[Guys if you are reading my story, PLEASE review it. It would mean the world to me if you did. Sorry if the story doesn't make sense in some parts, you'll start to understand it as you read along ^_^ ALSO, this chapter will have strong sexual content, so if your not older than 16 GET OUT O_O ENJOY THE STORY. ]-

Everyone was at Amy's house, the only person missing from the group was Shadow. While everyone mingled, Saii finally finished getting ready.

"Finally!" She said as she put the eyeliner down by her bed.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, the door wouldn't open and she remembered Silver had gone into the bathroom about 30 minutes ago.

"Oh my God! Silver!." She shouted as she tried to break down the door.

The gang overheard the scream and Sonic, Amy and Tails quickly ran to the bedroom where the scream came from.

Amy opened the door and saw Saii trying to break down the bathroom door.

"Saii what are you doing?" Amy said as she looked at Saii.

"I think there's something wrong with Silver, he won't respond to me and he hasn't come out of the bathroom." Saii replied to Amy.

Sonic and Tails acted quickly, both of them ran towards the door and the door broke down. When they looked into the bathroom, they saw Silver's body on the floor, with blood running down his nose. Next to his face was the thong that he had gotten tangled with.

Sonic laughed a bit as he and Tails realized what had happened. They obviously knew that Silver had fainted after seeing the thong.

"Oh.. that Silver." Sonic said in between laughs.

Saii just stood there, embarrassed, and blushing a bit. She knew she should have checked the bathroom before she let Silver go in there. She quickly ran to Silver, she keeled down on the flood besides him and wiped off the blood that was all over his face.

"Silver.. sweetie wake up." Saii said in a soft, caring voice.

Silver began to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes he looked straight into the hot pink hedgehog's raspberry colored eyes. His heart began to beat a bit faster and he began to sweat. She gave him a soft smile as he looked up at her.

"You okay?" Saii said looking straight into Silver's eyes.

"Ugh... I think so." Silver replied as he began to get up slowly, holding on to her.

Sonic and Tails stood there laughting while Amy was looking at both of them with her arms crossed.

"Ugh.. Boys.." Amy said softly as she scoffed and walked over to Silver and Saii.

"Oh guys, I forgot to introduce you to my cousin.'' Amy said.

'Her Cousin? No wonder they look so alike.' Silver thought in his mind as he looked at the gorgeous body of the hot pink hedgehog.

"This is Saii. And Saii this is Tails, and my boyfriend Sonic." Amy said as she grabbed Sonic by the arm and held on to him with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you all." Saii gave them a smile and quickly turned to Silver.

'Wow... look at that ass." Sonic thought as he checked out his girlfriend's cousin.

"Sonic, you okay?" Amy said to Sonic as she noticed him acting strange.

"Yeah babe, im okay." He lied. He knew he just wanted to sleep with her cousin more than anything right now.

"Okay, guys let's go into the living room. There's people waiting for us." Amy said as she looked over at Silver and Amy. She saw a possible cute couple in them.

"Um.. I need to talk to Silver for a minute, so we'll be there in a sec. You don't mind, don't you?" She asked to Silver as she gave him a soft smile.

"No I don't mind." Silver said to her as he blushed a bit.

"Okay you guys, but don't take too long." Amy said as she took her boyfriend's hand and walked out with him. Tails followed right behind them.

"So whats' wrong?" Silver said looking at Saii.

"Well nothing.. but I know you passed out because of me.. and I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to make it up to you?" Saii said in a lustful voice as she walked closer to Silver and began to play with the fur on his chest.

Silver quickly began to blush.

"Um.. I don't know..." He said softly. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, but there were too many people in the house, and he didn't feel confortable."

"hmm, then maybe I can help you figure out what you want." she said to him as she pushed him down on the bed. She quickly sat on his lap, and began to rock her body, rubbing her button on his slowly hardening member.

Silver bit his bottom lip as he began to feel the massive erection that was slowly growing. He grabbed her hips as she continued to rock back and forth. She leaned down to him as she still rocked her body. She looked deep into his golden colored eyes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. This made Silver's heart flutter. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her back, but with more passion. Saii closed her eyes as they began their make-out session. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth a bit. Their tongues began wrestling each other as the two hedgehogs began to touch their bodies all over. Silver held onto her tight behind as they continued to make-out. Saii's revealing shirt made her breast pop out and now her bare breast were pressed on the silver hedgehog's chest. He moved his head down and he slowly began to suckle on the nipple of the right breast, as he held onto and squeezed the left one. She moaned a bit as she began to feel her nipples getting harder and herself getting wetter. It had been a while since she felt like this. She moved down to Silver's now fully hardened member, he looked down at her as she grabbed his cock with her right hand and slowly began to jerk it. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back the moans of pleasure. He didn't want anyone to hear them.

She began to move faster, and she moved her mouth closer to his throbbing member. She looked at it and was amaze.

"It's so big and thick.."

It was about 9 inches. That was huge for a hedgehog, since their bodies were much smaller than a normal human. She put his organ in her mouth and began to move her mouth up and down on his shaft.

"Oh... more." Silver said in between moans. He felt amazing. No one had ever given him that kind of pleasure, not even his former love interest Blaze, who had died a few years back. He grabbed onto her quills as she continued to give him the most amazing pleasure he had ever had. And at that exact moment they head a knock on the door.

"Silver... Saii.. you guys okay?"

Saii and Silver quickly stopped what they were doing when they head Amy's voice. Saii fixed herself as much as she could, and Silver tried to make his member go down.. Or at least covered it up with a blanket.

Amy opened the door with her spare key, only to find Saii and Silver sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Sorry Amy, we just lost track of time." Silver said as he looked at Amy. Saii's hand was underneath the blanket and was rubbing Silver's erection.

"Oh okay, I'll give you guys 5 more minutes." She said as she quickly walked out.

Silver and Saii looked at each other. They knew they didn't have much time left, so Saii began to suck on his shaft again, this time faster and going deeper. She sucked it whole, she managed to stick his whole dick in her mouth and Silver pulled on her quills.

When he felt he was about to expload, he pulled out of her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get you dirty." He said looking conserned.

She giggled a bit.

"It's okay.. I swallow." she said in a sultry voice that just made him go crazy.

He grabbed her and pushed her head down into his crotch as she began to suck him again.

He ejaculated into her mouth, he felt like he was dreaming. It was pleasure beyond his imagination. He moaned loudly as she drank every single bit of his cum and did not spill a drop.

"Mmmm.." She said as she licked her lips and moved up to kiss him on the lips.

He smiled as he held her close to him.

'I think im falling for her...' he thought as he just held her in his arms. She looked so beautiful.

They both quickly got up, sprayed themselves with some perfume and walked over to the living room.

She giggled as they walked close to each other.

He smiled down at her as they walked over to his friends.

It was time, she was going to meet everyone who was important to her cousin. She was worried and scared that she would get rejected, but she was strong. Tho her heart was strong, it could break easily, and she didn't want to get close to someone, because she thought that she was just going to be left alone, like she always was.

As she walked into the living room, all eyes were on her..

-[You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what's going on xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review PLEASE O_O I love you guys33 -Saii]-


	3. I'm Sorry Silver

"Bad Girls Deserve Love Too" (Chapter 3)

Everyone looked at the hot pink hedgehog as she walked hand in hand with the silver hedgie. She smiled a bit as she bit her lip shyly as she looked at everyone looking at her. Silver let go of her hand and Saii walked over to Amy who was holding Sonic's hand.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Saii." Amy said as she smiled over at Saii.

"Hi, it's nice to meet everyone of you." Saii said shyly as she looked at everyone and then looked back at Silver.

Rouge was the first one to get up and extend her hand to Saii. Saii shacked her hand and gave her a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you hun, I'm Rouge. I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends."

The next one to go up to her to say hello was Cream, she smiles sweetly and hugged her.

"Hiiii I'm Cream!" Cream said as she hugged her tightly.

"Uh... nice.. to.. meet... youu.." Saii said, she could barely breathe.

When Cream noticed that she was hurting her she let go.

"Sorry.." Cream said.

"It's okay. Saii smiled.

Knuckles just looked at her, he said hi and then looked away.

Silver looked over at Sonic who was sitting on the couch next to Amy. He noticed that he was looking at Saii strangely. Sonic noticed that Silver was looking at him and he quickly got up.

"Yeah.. so, where's Shadow? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah I know, I wonder where he is.." Amy said responding to what Sonic had said.

'Who's Shadow..?' Saii thought to herself as she just looked around.

Everyone was smiling happily, except knuckles. They were chatting and Saii was just sitting in the corner in one of Amy's older chairs.

Saii crossed her legs and frowned a bit. She felt like an outcast.

"Hey, are you all going to the ball tomorrow?" Amy asked aloud to everyone in the room.

The mayor had personally organized a ball in honor of Sonic's recent victory against Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah!" Everyone said aloud in a happy tone, except Saii.

"Ball.." Saii asked quietly.

"Yeah.. you don't know what a ball is" Knuckles asked in an angry tone.

"Um.. no." Saii replied to him.

"Well Saii, a ball is like a big, fancy party where everyone dresses up in their best clothes and they mingle and slow dance." Amy said happily.

"Um.. you kinda got it right." Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh.. but I don't have any good clothes.." Saii said.

"That's okay hun, you, me, Cream and Amy can go dress shopping tomorrow!" Rouge said to Saii.

"That sounds great!" Amy and Cream said together, almost shouting it out loud.

"Yeah.. I guess." Saii said quietly.

Everyone got together and began watching the movie.

They were watching "The Notebook.

Amy was sitting next to Sonic, she held him close as a few tears ran down her cheeks because of the movie.

Knuckles and Rouge were cuddling together.

Tails and Cream were holding hands, they were both crying because of the movie.

And Saii was sitting in the corner. Her tears were marked by her tears. She was crying so much that it was hard for her to stop. Silver noticed this and sat on the floor next to her.

"Hey.. you okay?" Silver said to her softly.

"Yeah.. I am.." Saii said as she wiped her tears away with her hand.

Her makeup had smudged and she looked horrible. The fact was that the movie was just making her broken heart hurt more. She thought about everything that her lover had said to her. He promised her that he would change. He promised her that he would only love her for the rest of their lives. But he lied.

She couldn't take it anymore, she got up and ran to the room that Amy had made for her.

Silver quickly ran after her.

"Wait!" He shouted as she locked herself in the room.

"Leave me alone!... All men do is hurt me! Leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she just cried in her bed.

Silver sat in front of her door and waited to see if she would open it.

After a few hours, everyone had fallen asleep, including Silver, who was asleep in front of the doorway.

Saii was in the tub crying. She opened and closed the facet of the bath. The bath was filled to a point that it was almost overflowing. She was in her clothes, which were now soaked.

She got out after a few more minutes, washed her face, changed into her night gown and went over to the small desk that was in her room.

She sat down and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote down:

'Silver, I'm truly sorry.. but maybe it's better if we just stop everything. We barely know each other, and I really don't want to get heartbroken again. Let's be friends.. and maybe in the future we will be something more.'

She slipped the note under the door, knowing that Silver was sitting down on the other side.

She went over to the small bed and laid down. In a matter of minutes she had completely falling asleep.

-[Thank u for reading. Please review! :3 I want opinions and I want to know what you all think. Sorry, the chapter is kinda short, at least for me xD, I love chu all]-


	4. Sonic's Lust

"_**Bad Girls Deserve Love Too"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**by SaiixShadow**_

At 7:30 am Saii woke up. Her hair was a mess, and she felt terrible. '_What happened last night..?' _She asked herself as she rubbed the back of her head. It ached in pain. She slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection tears started to run down her cheeks. She was having a flashback...

_-Flashback-_

_Saii was sitting in a hammock. The wind blew slowly and softly, blowing her hair away from her face. Her feet were buried in the sand. The sun was about to set when he finally arrived. He had in his hand a small black and silver box with a silver ribbon. Saii tilted her head to the side as he walked over to her slowly. His heart was racing... Racing so quickly that Saii could hear his heart beating. Saii shoot up from the hammock and was now standing right in front of him. He gave her a small smile as he opened the box. Inside there was a ring. A promise ring to be precise. "Babe, I promise I'll love you forever.. and that I'll never hurt you.." He said to her as he put the ring on her finger. Tears ran down her cheeks. She loved him.. So very much. She kissed his lips passionately and both of them fell to the sand.._

_-End of flashback-_

Saii looked at her ring finger. It was a miracle that she still had his promise ring on. She took it off. She put it on the small table that was next to the sink. She walked out of the bathroom and changed quickly. She put on a short white sun dress. She remembered that the girls wanted to take her out shopping today. She put on a pair of white sandals and walked over to her vanity. She began to put her makeup on. Just a small amount of mascara, nude lip gloss and blush. She wanted to look natural today. She put on a pair of diamond earrings and a pendant necklace. As she put everything in her purse she began to sing softly.

"_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air, Can't live, Can't breathe with no air, that's how I feel when I know you're not there, it's no air, no air..."_

Now she was done packing everything in her purse. She opened her door and walked outside. She was surprised to see a still sleeping Silver in front of her door. His face was covered in tears. '_He read the letter...' _She said to herself as she sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers and began to rub it gently. "_I'm so sorry Silver.." _She wispered into his ear and she kissed his cheek. She got up and walked over to Amy's room. She knocked on the door and Sonic answered it. A small blush came upon Saii's cheeks. '_Oh my.. Sonic slept over.' _She said to herself as she thought of her cousin with her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that Amy had grown up so much.

"_Hey,is Amy ready?" _Saii asked Sonic as she giggled slightly.

Sonic smirked at her. _"Yeah, she's ALMOST ready. She's in the bathroom taking a shower." _

"_Oh okay. Just tell her to go to my room when she's done."_ Saii said as she began to walk out the room.

As she was waking out, Sonic grabbed her by the wrist.

"_Yeah... about that.. How bout we wait for her together?" _

"_Um.. I don't think that's such a good idea Sonic."_

"_Come on Saii! You know you've got the hots for me." _Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"_No I don't! You're dating Amy! Let me go!"_

Sonic grabbed her by the waist & lifted her up. "_Nah.. I'll take you into your room so we can have a lil fun together."_

Sonic began to carry Saii to her room. When they got there, he threw her on the bed and closed the door shut. "_I'm so glad that Amy decided to soundproof the rooms." _Sonic said winking at Saii.

He got a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer next to Saii's bed and put them on her. She screamed as loud as she could, but it didn't matter, no one know hear her. She closed her eyes and let a small tear fall down her cheek. '_I can't believe this is happening to me'... _Saii thought to her self as she felt Sonic's hands going up and down her body. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at her chest, she was well developed for her age. _"You are almost as big as Rouge... Yum." _Saii felt disgusted as she heard all the nasty things that Sonic started whispering to her ear. He grabbed her sundress and began to lift it up. _"Too bad we have to do this quick._" He said as he unhooked her bra. He grabbed a hold of her huge firm breasts and began to fondle them slowly. Saii bit her bottom lip, she tried not to cry because she knew that it wasn't worth it. Sonic ran his fingers down her body and began to slowly take off her underwear. _"Mmmm you naughty girl!, You are so wet." _He smirked as he began to rub her soaking wet pussy gently. She let out a soft moan and then quickly shut up. '_Why the fuck are you moaning Saii? He's dating Amy! Don't... Stop feeling this way...' _She finally snapped out of it, she knew what she had to do. _"Mmmmm baby... I want to give you the best Blowjob of your life, But you have to uncuff me." _She said to him in a seductive tone. He bit his lip and let her go. She put her hands around his member and started to rub it slowly. Up and down. She licked the tip and then quickly stuck it her mouth. Sonic began to moan, and tilted his head back. This was her opportunity. She took a huge bite out of his member and Sonic cringed in pain. He let out a loud scream and Saii quickly got up, put the dress over her and ran out of the room. She ran to Amy's room and locked the door. Sonic held his cock with his right hand. It throbbed in pain. _"Godamnit.. Stupid bitch... I'll fuck her brains out soon." _

Amy came out of her bathroom fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel. She noticed Saii on her bed and gave her a huge smile. _"Hi cuz! How are you this fine morning." _

"_Oh.. I'm doing okay."_ She lied, she couldn't tell her what had just happened. Amy had loved Sonic ever since she first laid eyes on him years ago. She decided to stay quiet. She knew that she had a long day ahead of her. The girls were going out shopping, and then at night was the ball that everyone had been talking about. She just hoped that the day wouldn't suck.


	5. Meeting Shadow

**Bad Girls Deserve Love Too**

**Chapter 5**

**By: SaiixShadow**

_Saii's P.O.V._

There I stood, face to face with the girlfriend of the man who tried to take advantage of me a few minutes ago. My cousin. My Amy. This was killing me inside. Amy had love Sonic ever since she first heard about him. I couldn't tell her that the love of her life, her hero, had just tried to have sex with her older cousin. What would she think of him..? What would she think of ME? Sonic would just tell her that I was lying, and that I was just trying to break them up. And I'm sure that she would believe him, and not me. I just had to stay quiet. I couldn't say anything, to anyone. I just had to suck it up. There she was. Her smile lid up the room. She was always the cheery one in the family. When we were younger she always tried to copy me. We would dress alike, we would talk and act alike. We were almost like sisters, and I have always loved her and treated her like my little sister. But then we grew up. Amy moved to Station Square, met her new friends and had a very happy life. And I had to start my life by myself. When I was 12 I was a bitch. I'll admit it. I wasn't the most perfect daughter in the world. My father had just died recently, and I was left with my step mother. I treated her like crap, and she ended up throwing me out of her house, since my father left everything to her in his will, and I had to make due with what I had. That's when I met Eggman. He approached me with a deal, I help train his minions in battle, and become one of his own, and he would give me shelter, food, and pay me for my services. I just had to say yes. I had no where else to go. Plus, I was a rebel. I wanted to prove that I was bad. So I joined his little team. So many things happened.. So many things.. But that's part of the past, this is the present, and I have to look forward to the future, more specifically, to tonight's ball.

_Normal P.O.V._

Amy approached Saii and give her a soft hug. _"Ready to go? The girls are already waiting for us at the mall?." _

"_Yes." _Saii Replied, _"I'm ready to go."_

"_Wonderful!, Let's go!."_ Amy said to her as she grabbed her by the wrist and they ran to Amy's car.

Her car was a small VW beetle, a baby pink colored one. The interior was complete pink fur, and It looked like Barbie's dream car. Amy got into the driver's seat, and Saii got in the passenger one. Amy put the keys in the ignition, they both buckled up and began driving to the mall. The mall was just a few minutes away, about 20 minutes away from Amy's house. Amy turned up the radio and began to sing along when her favorite song came along. It was "Firework" by Katy Perry. She loved that song. Saii on the other had, hated that type of music. She just put her headphones in her ears, and started rocking out to her favorite j-pop songs. Before they knew it, the had already arrived at the mall. _"We're here! Let's go!" _Amy said loudly as she got out of her car.

Saii followed along behind her, her hands were holding her purse while she looked at all the stores. The girls quickly found Rouge and Cream in front of a cute party dress store called "Nightlife Central". This was the store where Rouge always bought her very revealing clothing for Club Rouge. Cream and Amy didn't like that kind of clothing. Saii loved it, she just knew that she was going to get along with Rouge. _"Hi Amy! Hi Saii!" _Cream said loudly, as she ran to give Saii a hug. Saii just stood there, not knowing what to do. She just wanted to push the little rabbit off, and go home. But she just gave her an uncomfortable smile, and Cream quickly realized this, and she let go. _"So you girlies ready to go to the dress store?" _Rouge asked the trio, her hands where now next to her curvacious hips. Saii bit her lip a bit. '_I've never been with a girl before..' _She had to admit, Rouge WAS hot. But she didn't want everyone to know that she was THAT sexually active.

The girls nodded and began walking to the dress store. The dress store was huge. It had beautiful dresses of all colors, shapes and sizes. The girls quickly split up and began choosing the dresses they were going to try out. Cream and Amy both had three dresses in her hands. They chose the exact same dresses, but in different colors. Amy's dresses were light pink, and Cream's dresses were yellow. The first dress they both picked out were long, sleek dresses, with spaghetti straps. They both quickly tried them on. Neither of them liked them, so they moved on to the next one. The next ones were huge and poofy dresses, like those that princesses wear. They each had a huge Orange colored broach in the middle of the chest area. Amy didn't like it, but Cream loved it on her, so she decided to get it. And then Amy tried on her last one. It was a long, beautiful pink dress. It had glitter and sparkles. The straps were bigger that the first one's, and were made of beautiful stones. So Amy decided to pick that one. Then came Rouge. She had chosen only two dresses. The first one was an elegant purple dress, that had a lot of cleavage, and showed off her curves perfectly, and had diamonds on the straps, just like Amy's dress. So she decided to leave the other one, and choose this one. And now it was finally Saii's turn. She only had one in her hands. She had seen it and just fell in love with it. It was a beautiful red dress, It looked almost like a wedding dress. It was kinda poofy at the bottom, and had a beautiful diamond studded ribbon in the waist area, and it was strapless. She looked beautiful. When she came out of the dressing room the girls all looked amazed. _"Wow Saii! You look incredible! You are totally going to make every boy in the room faint!." _Rouge exclaimed loudly as Cream and Amy nodded. Saii blushed a bit and they all took their dresses. They each payed for them, and then went to a jewelry store to buy their jewelry.

Rouge chose a huge diamond encrusted bracelet with matching earrings and a diamond pendant. Cream chose an orange diamond necklace, with cute gold bangles. Amy chose a heart shaped pendant, that had blue sapphires and pink diamonds. And Saii chose a small diamond pendant in the shape of a heart, with black diamonds and rubies. She didn't pick out a bracelet, but she did choose some ruby earrings and a black diamond ring.

The girls were all happy. They walked along the mall, looking for a shoe store so they could all get their matching shoes. When they got there, the girls all split up and began choosing. Rouge chose a pair of purple and silver stripper heels. Cream chose some cute orange and yellow slippers, and Amy chose a cute pair of pink heels. They weren't very high, they were just right for her. And Saii chose some beautiful red heels, that had a black stone in the middle. They were perfect. When the girls payed for everything then they walked over to buy some makeup. They all bought the things that they would need and walked out of the store.

"_I'm kinda hungry Amy, can we eat something before we go home to change?" _Cream asked Amy as she held her tummy. "_Sure! I'm sure we are ALL hungry." _Said Amy. Rouge and Saii nodded and began walking to the food court. Once they got there, they saw that the guys were also there. Knuckles, Tails and Sonic. But Silver was nowhere to be found. When she saw Sonic her heart dropped. '_Oh crap.."_

"_Hey girls! Come sit with us!" _Tails exclaimed as he waived to the girls and pointed to the table. They all walked to the table, the guys were already eating, and they had the shopping bags next to them. _Umm.. I'm going to go home Amy. I'll just find a ride there." _Saii said. She quickly ran out before Amy could even reply. Thank goodness that Saii was a fast runner.

She arrived to Amy's house in just a matter of minutes. She locked the door to her room, and quickly entered the shower. She lathered up her toned body and started feeling the hot water hit her. She rubbed all along her curves, rubbing in the soap into her fur. She started to wash it off, and closed the faucet. She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it along her body and grabbed another one for her hair. Saii quickly dried up as she herd Amy arriving home. She blow dried her hair and curled it into a cute up do. She put on the beautiful red dress she had bought today, the jewelry and the shoes. She sat down and started doing her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror before leaving. Amazing. That was the word that came to Saii's mind. She knew that she would have an amazing night with the people she was starting to love. She grabbed her clutch and walked outside, noticing that Amy had already left. "_Wow... She's quick._" Saii got into her Bentley and drove to the place where the ball was being held. It was at the beautiful Station Square Private Plaza. A huge center, where only the biggest events were held. Everyone was arriving, the paparazzi were taking pictures like crazy. The couples walked the blue carpet hand in hand. Everyone was there. Tikal had arrived looking gorgeous with a traditional gown. Team Chaotix were all dressed in their best suits for the event, and even Vanilla had dressed up for this special night. They all arrived into the ball room, they mingled as everyone got there. Even Shadow showed up. He walked next to Sonic and the others, with his hands crossed. _"I can't believe you guys made me come here. I could be home." _

"_Dude! This is like a super important moment for me! Why can't you just stay for a while without whining like a little emo brat. There are soo many smoking girls here."_

"_Well Sonic, I have no interest in your ugly friends. I just came for the free booze."_

"_You are such a buzz kill."_ Sonic said as he crossed his arms. Everyone had now arrived. Only one was missing. They all looked at the huge doors as they opened.

Saii walked into the ball room, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. She walked down the huge steps of the ball room. All eyes were on her. Shadow's jaw dropped. His heart started beating faster and faster.

"_Wow... who's that." _Shadow asked Amy.

"_That's my cousin Saii! She's staying with me for a few weeks." _Amy replied.

Shadow quickly walked over to her. He fell to the floor as dozens of other guys did the same.

They all tried to ask her for a dance, but Saii just passed. That is until her eyes looked at the black and crimson red hedgehog. Her jaw dropped as he started to look back. He walked to her and grabbed her hand. _"You are extremely beautiful. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me." _

"_Yes.. I will. I'm Saii."_

"_I know.. And I'm Shadow." _Shadow pulled her into his arms and they began to slow dance. Saii could feel her heart pounding as they danced close to each other. 'So this is Shadow.' She thought to herself. She was so glad that she had agreed to go to the ball after all. She felt like Cinderella.

Shadow walked her out to the balcony. He stood behind her as he gave her a hug from behind. She smiled softly. She walked over to the bench that was next to a beautiful fountain and sat down. Shadow sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

What is this I'm feeling? She's gorgeous.. She reminds me of Maria so much. She looks so innocent. So adorable. So lovable. I barely know her, and I want to know more about her. I grabbed her left hand and I kissed it gently. A small blush came along her cheeks. When I noticed this I could just chuckle. Where had she been hiding all this time. We were really getting along. She told me that she worked with Eggman, just like I did. And we liked the same type of things. The music that we listened to was exactly the same, and the food we enjoyed was the same. I just never wanted that night to end.

_Normal P.O.V._

When Saii finally realized what time it was she noticed that there was no one there. It was already 3 am, and the only people there were the one's that were cleaning up. Saii asked Shadow if he wanted a ride home, and he kindly accepted, since he had used chaos control to teleport to the ball. Saii drove him to his house. It was a huge mansion. She just looked amaze. Shadow noticed and chuckled. _"You like?"_

"_Yes, it's gorgeous."_

"_Well.. Maybe we could see each other tomorrow. I'm a great cook, and well, I could cook us a nice dinner.. If that's okay with you?"_

"_So... Is that like a date?" _Saii asked Shadow, A blush came upon her cheeks.

"_Yes... If you want it to be."_

"_Yes.. I do."_

"_Well then, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." _Shadow gave her a small peck on the cheek as he left the car.

Saii froze. She felt happy for the first time in weeks. Shadow closed the car door, waved to Saii and walked inside. Saii drove over to Amy's house and quickly ran to her room. She locked the door and threw herself on her bed. She started daydreaming about the day that would await tomorrow.


	6. Happiness At Last?

_**Bad Girls Deserve Love Too**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Happiness at last?"**_

The sun began to rise, and birds were already chirping_. "Everything feels so good... so... perfect.." _The young, hot pink hedgehog thought to herself as she was finally awake, a bit earlier than usual, but it was all worth it. It was about 6:40 AM and miss Saii was already excited for the day that awaited her. The night before had been so wonderful.. She thought to herself: _"Am I crazy? I JUST met the guy! I don't know him... But then again.. I already DID other stuff with guys that I barely know also.." _She sighed. _"Maybe I should talk to Amy before I DO go out with the guy... He might be bad news..." _

A few minutes later, she finally got out of bed and proceeded to go into her closet. Sadly, she had only packed a few pairs of clothing, not many to last her the weeks that she planned on staying at Amy's house.

"_Maybe I should go home and get more stuff... But.. Rebel might be there..." _She sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed, burring her face in her lap. _ "Why is my life so complicated... Why?" _

Slowly, the young hedgie began to get another one of her flashbacks. It took place about two years ago.

She was all alone, she had given up everything. Her family. Her friends. Her career. She had lost everything that she onced knew and loved, all because of one hedgehog. At the beginning of the relationship he was perfect.. Good looking, very caring, and most of all loyal. After he finally had Saii where he wanted her, everything started to change. All those late night conversations just turned into short minutes of talking about how their day went. All the romantic dates that they used to go on slowly disappeared. But what was Saii to do. She had fallen for a guy, who truly didn't love her, a guy who only had one interest in mind. Sex. He lived off of sex. He needed it 24/7. And when he stopped asking for it after a few months, Saii got curious. She decided to investigate for herself, and finding no evidence, she quickly forgot about it. _"I'm just being paranoid."_ She said to herself. At that moment, all that went through her head was _"He said he loves me.. He said he cares." _And then it happened, she realized that her hero was nothing but a liar, as she saw him with another, their bodies touching so tightly.. His voice sounded so much like it used to.. When they both first made love. The young hedgehog decided enough was enough._ "I'm going to go get my things." _She said as she got up, put on a pair of clean clothing, and ran out the door with her keys in hand and nothing else.

A few minutes later

She quickly drives up to her house, and when she finally gets down she sees it.. Her home was destroyed.. Windows were broken, doors smashed, everything seemed to be ruined. She quickly ran inside, trying to find out what happened. Only one person came to mind.. She fell on her knees and began to cry, hundreds of precious belongings were gone. Pictures ripped, things stolen, she felt destroyed...

"_Why... Why do you do this to me?"_ She said, looking up at the sky. Her heart fell heavy. She just got up, walked to her room and opened the door. She recollected only a few things that hadn't been destroyed and was on her way.

"_I'll never be back here again... & you'll be sorry.."_ Her car started and she drove to Amy's house.

Amy's POV

_I finally awoke, next to my lovers arms. Sonic felt so nice in the mornings. His blue fur felt so soft.. Even his breathing made me melt. He had always acted a bit strange. And when he finally told me he loved me, I felt like my dream finally came true. There was a catch tho, I had to give myself to him.. So no one else could take that special thing from me.. And by doing so, I became a woman. His woman. It was so worth it. Being able to wake up and look into my blue hero's eyes made everything so magical. I kissed his cheek and smiled as I saw a smile creeping on his face. SO CUTE! I finally got up, put on my robe and walked out of our room. I walked over to Saii's room, to see if she had gotten home ok after the ball, but she was nowhere to be found. I instantly became worried. What if something happened to her? What if she never got home yesterday? I quickly ran up to Sonic and woke him up. "Sonikku! Saii's missing!" I said to Sonic as he finally started to wake up. He opened his eyes and a smirk creeped upon his lips. It was very weird, to be honest. He said that he would take care of it, kissed my lips and ran off. "Oh.. My hero." He always made everything better.. _

Normal POV

Saii was about halfway to Amy's house, when she spotted something strange. What looked like a blue blur was running right next to her car. She quickly stopped, scared and a bit shaken up and got out of her car. _"What the hell was that..."_ She exclaimed, And in a few milliseconds, the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic, had appeared in front of her. _"Well well well... Look who I just found."_ He said with a huge smirk on his face. Saii froze, all she could think about was about the day before.. His attempted rape.. Amy.. She quickly ran to her car, but she was too slow, the blue hedgie got into her car and pinned her down. _"I always wanted to do it in a car... This i'll be perfect."_ Sonic said. Right in that moment, a black blur ran pass the car, breaking the glass window and getting in. It all happened so fast. There he was... Shadow, the hedgehog from the night before. _"Sonic, what the FUCK are you doing?"_ Shadow said. _"Mind your own business Shadow! LEAVE"_ Sonic screamed. _"Saii IS my business!."_ He shouted as he grabbed Sonic by the throat and threw him out of the car. Sonic's body slammed against a nearby building and he fell unconscious to the ground. Saii, shaken up, looked up at Shadow. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She could only nod. She couldn't believe what Shadow had done. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. _"I'll protect you... Miss Saii.." _


End file.
